pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure
Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is relaxing. It has 2 seasons, 2 movies for both seasons, Story Season 1 The Land of Relaxation is attacked by the Disrupters and the Calming Bell is shattered leaving the land under their rule until Gonga found her way to Earth after sensing the pieces had fallen there and took the Chimers with her. When there she falls into Atsuko's bento box, and she soon finds out she is one of the Cures destined to save her world. Season 2 aka Relaxing Scent Pretty Cure It's been a year since the events of the first season and the Cures have been trying to get back to a normal life but soon finds themselves and a new girl, Hotaru, must gain their Cure forms again to fight a greater evil. Characters Pretty Cures and Allies Atsuko Ohara/'Cure Steam' Voiced by: Yuka Nanri (Japanese), Jessica Boone (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish), Manon Azem (French), Shalin-Tanita Rogall (German), Eva Padoan (Italian) A hotheaded and friendly girl who's been a pyrophobic ever since her parents died in a fire. She is raised by her godfather and his partner, firefighters who had been at the scene and couldn't save them despite all their efforts. In civilian form, she has wild red hair and green eyes. As Cure Steam, her hair turns darker tied in a high ponytail with a black bow and her eyes turn red. For Halloween, she dresses up like Ellie from The Last of Us. Her zodiac sign is Leo. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound! The vapor of boiling water, Cure Steam!" * Attack: "Steam Strike!" * Upgraded Attack: "Steam Whirlwind!" Kirara Komuro/'Cure Cucumber' Voiced by: Akemi Kanda (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English), María Fernanda Morales (Spanish), Isabelle Volpe (French), Tanya Kahana (German), Emanuela Damasio (Italian) A calm cool and shy young girl who is best friends with Atsuko since the first day of kindergarten when she protected her from bullies. Her parents run the city library. In civilian form, she has short dark green hair and dark green eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Cucumber, her hair becomes cucumber green and slightly longer with two slightly curled side hairs and her eyes become peridot green. For Halloween, she dresses up like her favorite book character, Clara Starblazer from her favorite book series, Space Traveler Clara Starblazer. Her zodiac sign is Taurus. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound! The cool green relaxant, Cure Cucumber!" * Attack: "Cucumber Splash!" * Upgraded Attack: "Cucumber Spring!" Subaru Kinomoto/'Cure Ocean Breeze' Voiced by: Yui Sakakibara (Japanese), Emma Watson (English and French), Hiromi Hayakawa (Spanish, 1st voice), Edurne Keel (Spanish, 2nd voice), Gabrielle Pietermann (German), Letizia Ciampa (Italian) A calm cool and tomboyish girl who is a master black belt and theater club member who butts heads with Akihiko who is the president who tries to force her into being the girl in their plays, which never ends well for him. She hates when her sister, Airi, is in danger and will do anything to protect her. In civilian form, she has shoulder length midnight blue hair and blue eyes. As Cure Ocean Breeze, her hair brightens to sky blue and is tied in a braid and her eyes turn a darker shade. For Halloween, she dresses up as Misty Waterflower in her school uniform/Squirtle Scout uniform from Pokémon: Clefairy Tales. Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound! The calming breeze across the seas! Cure Ocean Breeze!" * Attack: "Ocean Cascade!" * Upgraded Attack: "Ocean Pulse!" Airi Kinomoto/'Cure Rose Petals' Voiced by: Yuko Goto (Japanese and English), Irina Indigo (Spanish), Justine Hostekint (French), Kathrin Neusser (German), Valentina Favazza (Italian) The fun-loving and outgoing sister of Subaru who loves ballet ever since she saw The Nutcracker on stage. She kind of likes to help coach younger dancers to help her overly stressed friend Hime who is usually the one to teach them. In civilian form, she has short dark magenta hair and light blue eyes. As Cure Rose Petals, her hair turns pale pink and grows slightly longer with a silver tiara with rose quartz gems in them and a pink bow in the back and her eyes brighten. For Halloween, she dresses up as Rapunzel from Tangled. Her zodiac sign is Pisces. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound! The beautiful flower danseuse! Cure Rose Petals!" * Attack: "Flower Twister!" * Upgraded Attack: "Flower Blizzard!" Hiroaki Hirano/'Cure Citrus' Voiced by: Aya Goda (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English), Gaby Ugarte (Spanish), Gwenäelle Julien (French), Rubina Kuraoka (German), Patrizia Salerno (Italian) One of the primas of the ballet school like Hime and seems to have a crush on her. He seems to be a big fan of sci-fi--not that he'll say that to you if you ever ask. In civilian form, he has mango colored hair and brown eyes wearing thick rimmed black glasses. As Cure Citrus, his hair becomes a lighter shade of Mango colored and his eyes become the same shade as his hair. For Halloween, he dresses up like Cure Sunshine from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. His zodiac sign is Gemini. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound! The pleasant aroma of oranges! Cure Citrus!" * Attack: "Citrus Boom!" * Upgraded Attack: "Citrus Cannon!" Cherri Tanaka-Armstrong/'Cure Yoga' Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese), Felecia Angelle (English), Jocelyn Robles (Spanish), Nayélie Forest (French), Anita Hopt (German), Federica de Bortoli (Italian) Cherri is a sweet and caring young girl with a love of cheerleading but has always been the mascot since the head cheerleader doesn't want someone who prettier than her on the squad. Cherri was an orphan at the age of three being left on the door step sick by her mother who couldn't take care of her since she lost her job and was taken in by the Armstrongs. In civilian form she has page boy hair cut black hair and black eyes. As Cure Yoga, her hair grows longer and is pulled in a loose ponytail and her eyes brighten to grey. For Halloween, she dresses up like Winry from Full Metal Alchemist. Her zodiac sign is Virgo. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound! The graceful relaxing poses! Cure Yoga!" * Attack: "Yoga Shielding!" * Upgraded Attack: ??? Hotaru Yamada/Cure Lavy A new girl who appears in the second season. She is a calm, cool and somewhat aloof girl who doesn't really do anything with anyone after school. In civilian form, she has long purple hair with side-swept bangs and blue eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Lavy, her hair grows longer that blends into lilac towards the bottom and tips of the bangs tied in two sections with a purple rose clipped to side of her head and her eyes turn blue. Gonga She's the mascot of the series. She is a very sweet and caring mascot from the Land of Relaxation. Her appearance is similar to a Chingling from Pokémon except the ribbons are blue where the red is. Villains The Disrupters They are the villains of the series. Whenever they appear there is the sound of a distorted gong. They tend to work in tag team. Shocker He is the leader of the Disrupters who is mostly seen in the shadows or fully cloaked in a black and yellow cloak. Soundwave He is the first to attack. Slash She's the second to attack. Brash He's the third to attack. Acoustic/Bekkuo Fujimoto Voiced by: Kensho Ono (Japanese), Matt Mittelman (English), Víctor Ugarte (Spanish), Kelyan Blanc (French), Nico Sablik (German), Alessio Puccio (Italian) He's the fourth to attack. The youngest out of the villains who doesn't really have a sense of evil like his rest of his crew. He infiltrates the Cures' school and soon fell in love with Atsuko. He has short spiked spiked white hair and light grey eyes. As Bekkuo Fujimoto, his hair is black and his eyes are slate. Metallic Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Richard Epcar (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) The fifth to attack. He is very sadistic and crude and second eldest of the villains. The Band of Shi They are a group of assassins who attack the Cures after the apparent death of Metallic and the betrayal of Slash, Brash and Acoustic. When they appear the sound they make is a guitar riff. Mikiri They are the monsters of the day. Shāpunoizu They are the monsters of the week summoned by The Band of Shi. They are stronger and with high defense against the Cures' attacks. Family Aki and Akahoshi Ohara They were Atsuko's parents who died in a house fire when Atsuko was just four months old. Hiroshi and Jiro Ohara They are Atsuko's adoptive father. Hiroshi is actually the one who personally saved her from the fire. Yukiko Ohara She's Atsuko's newly adoptive baby sister. Fumiko and Atsushi Komuro They are Kirara's parents who own the large library in the city. Asami and Daiki Kinomoto They are Subaru and Airi's parents. Anzu and Eiji Hirano They are Hiroaki and Hiroko's parents. Anzu is a TV show actress while Eiji is the substitute music teacher for Nijii no Yume Academy. Hiroko Hirano She is Hiroaki's twin sister who is a terrific ballet dancer but isn't truly into it wanting to be a figure skater instead but is using the training to help her. She has long blonde hair and brown eyes. Alice and James Armstrong They are Cherri's adoptive parents. After finding her on their door step when she was three with pneumonia with a note on her saying her mother wasn't able to take care of her but would love to stay in her life. Andrea Armstrong She's Cherri's adoptive older sister who's protected her from bullies since they grew up. She is a black belt in tae kwan do. Aina Tanaka She's Cherri's birth mother who lost her husband in a car crash 7 months into her pregnancy and lost her job 3 years after giving birth to Cherri and were living out of her car since both her parents died young when she was still in high school and had no other family and her husband's family didn't care enough to take her in to help them so when Cherri got severely sick and couldn't afford to take her to doctor she leaves her tearily on the Armstrongs' door step. She sent birthday cards to the house. She has waist length black hair and black eyes wearing glasses. Students of Nijii no Yume Academy Akihiko Ikeda The president of the theater club and Subaru's chief rival who is often humiliated whenever he comes into conflict with her. Despite being a jerk half the time, he has a heart of gold and very often does the right thing in situations where a fully-functional moral compass is needed and he's one of few, if not the only one, who is paying any attention. Hime Oshiro She is the head of the primas of the Oshiro Academy and has trained herself to show she isn't just a prima because her mother owns the academy. Ikuto Mizutani He is a newer student of Oshiro Academy who is an amazing dancer who gets stage fright easily. He is good friends with Airi and is her partner for Pas De Deux. He has short dark brown hair and grey eyes wearing glasses. Raiden Amemori He's another ballet student, who pairs up with Atsuko. His parents are always busy with their job, so he lives with his grandfather. He gets sick easily but makes up for it when his brother Ryoshi, who is also a dancer, records the dance for him. Ryoshi Amemori He's Raiden's older brother who is among the upperclassmen of the Oshiro Ballet Academy. He seems to have a crush on Cherri. Tetsuyo Ishikawa He's Subaru's old bully who attacked her and bullied her and usually got away with it but when he almost cut out her eye he was sent to reform school and came back trying to repent for what he has done. He has spiked dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Yuki Hamasaki She's the leader of the cheerleaders who is very harsh and mean and only picks those who look less pretty than her to be on the cheerleading squad. When the chips are down, she will do anything to stay ahead, even sabotage the competition. She has long caramel hair and brown eyes. Ryoko Amagawa Yuki's lieutenant, who often helps her with her dirty work, as perturbed by it as she may be. The other students nickname her "Renfield" due to her apparent commitment to her duties as a member of Yuki's squad. Emiri Nanba Yuki's muscle, and the daughter of a known Uyoku Dantai associate who shares his view on foreigners. She despises Cherri for her Western name and has been known to torment her by asking where she left her "bicycle enhancer", to which Cherri takes a great deal of offense on the grounds that she has no relation to "that disgrace to cyclists everywhere". Wilhelm ??? A fullback for the American football squad. He’s first seen with the rest of his squad jogging through the halls unaware of anyone in their paths and is then beaten up offscreen along with the rest of the squad by Subaru for trampling Cherri. His name is derived from the sound effect that's heard when Subaru roughs him up offscreen. Mizuki Mitsuhara She is Chief Mitsuhara's daughter who is the centre-forward of the school's football team. She has a lot of both masculine and feminine pursuits, though she's unsure which to stick with. She is also a big fan of magical girl series, her favorite being Guardians of the Light. She has shoulder-length dark brown hair and brown eyes. Others Chief Mitsuhara Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Sean Bean (English), Salvador Delgado (Spanish), François-Éric Gendron (French), Torsten Michaelis (German), Massimo Corvo (Italian) The chief of police at CCPD. At first unappreciative of the Cures' involvement in "grown-up cases" which his police department is tasked with handling, he soon finds himself forced to work hand in hand with the Cures when he realizes Shocker's group has been the source of plenty of those cases lately. He has brown, graying hair, brown eyes, and a mustache. Narumi Kinomoto/Cure Skate Voiced by: Mayuki Makiguchi (Japanese), Erica Lindbeck (English), Verania Ortiz (Spanish), Sophie Frisson (French), Gabrielle Pietermann (German), Deborah Morese (Italian) Subaru and Airi's cousin from out of town, who happens to be a Cure herself. She is a part of a sports-themed Cure team. She is a spunky and care free girl with a love of shopping for new books. In civilian form, she has wavy black hair with blue ombre at the bottom and blue eyes. As Cure Skate, her hair becomes longer tied in a tight ponytail with a gold metallic looking hairband and her eyes turn gold. Puck Voiced by: Wataru Hatano (Japanese), David Devaney Jr. (English), Gabriel Ramos (Spanish), Joseph Gordon-Levitt (French), Kim Hasper (German), Leonardo Graziano (Italian) He is Narumi's mascot partner. He has a cool guy personality along with having a slightly flirtacious attitude. He is a penguin-like fairy mascot with a pair of sunglasses. Hazuki Hayashi A kind old woman who took in Acoustic after finding him in an alleyway and took him in. She is a fruit vender with the help of her two grandchildren who sell them on their bikes around town. Riko and Satoshi Hayashi They are Hazuki's twin grandchildren both at age 13 who help pick and package the fruit growing in the backyard to sell. They treat Acoustic like an older brother. It's hard to tell the two apart if they are both silent in the room having both black hair in the same style and blue eyes. Asami Akiba Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Maddie Ziegler (English), Andrea Arruti (Spanish), Kaycie Chase (French), Leslie-Vanessa Lill (German), Sara Labidi (Italian) A junior member of the Okamoto Ballet Company who came to town for a part in the production of The Dress of Many Colors. She was brought up to do anything to get what she wants and lives by the creed. Mikie Akiyama A member of the beginner's class of Oshiro Ballet Academy who has talent for someone her age, so when she takes the compliments to heart, she decides to take on Airi for her spot in the advanced class, even going so far as to use Ikuto as her partner. Roxie Benningfield Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Roxanne Beck (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) A world-famous international actress who is the star of Cherri's favorite film series, The Lost Princess of Nior series. Bianca Oshiro The owner of Oshiro Ballet Academy, and Airi's ballet teacher. Though generally tolerant, she is a bit of a stickler for regulations. Jingle She is the one who gives the Cures their test for their Relaxing Tambourines. Michayla Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) A young princess who summons the Cures through her book to help her save her kingdom. Movie Characters Must find the Guardian of Royale Gardens Momo A young girl who helps the Cures in their mission of finding the spirit of the Royale Gardens in hopes of saving the town of stone while trying to save her friend, Stella who has been captured by those responsible for turning the town to stone. Stella She is Momo's best friend who got captured by Eclipse finding out she might have connection to the guardian of the gardens and is using her to draw it out. Eclipse The villain of the movie. Locations Chime City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Niji no Yume Academy: It's the school that the Cures go to. * Chime Fire Department: It's where Atsuko's adoptive dads work. * Oshiro Ballet Academy: It's a ballet school run by Hime Oshiro's mother, known for its high concentration of students from Niji no Yume Academy. * Chime Convention Center: It's where the annual WitchCon, so named for the inaugural convention which took place on a Halloween, takes place. Items Chimers They are the henshin devices of the series, They are small gongs in the Cures' colors. Calming Bell It's what the Cures are looking for. It calmed and soothed many citzens of the Relaxing Kingdom until it was shattered by Shocker and his crew and the pieces fell to Earth. Relaxing Tambourines They are the Cures' weapons and are used for the team attack "Relaxing Rhapsody!" Episodes # A Talking Bell? Cure Steam Is Born!: When Atsuko finds a talking bell on the ground, she knows her life is about to take a turn for the adventurous... # Cool as a Cucumber! Cure Cucumber Is Born!: When Atsuko is put to work on a project, she turns to Kirara to be her study buddy, but while they're in the library for the purpose, the place is attacked by Brash. # Self-Defense Training! Cure Ocean Breeze Is Born!: When Atsuko and Kirara want to train as fighters, they turn to Subaru, who Atsuko recognizes as having earlier saved her from some bullies, and she agrees on the pretense of their wanting to learn self defense. # Ballet for Me? Cure Rose Petals Is Born!: When Gonga senses a piece of the Peace Bell in Oshiro Ballet Academy, Atsuko and Kirara disguise themselves as new ballet students, and Subaru as a pianist, to find the piece. # The Burst of Citrus! Cure Citrus Is Born!: Atsuko joins up with the class again, having enjoyed the energy she'd felt around the time Airi joined the team, and notices a pair of twins and gets the feeling one of them is a Cure. # Cheer On the Team! Cure Yoga Is Born!: It's time for the annual spirit day, and Atsuko helps the school mascot performer, Cherri, up after getting knocked down by some of the boys, and the two became quick friends, but during the game the place is attacked by Metallic. # Cures Assemble! The Team Is Complete!: Now that all the Cures are together, Gonga decides to tell them the whole truth of why they need to find the pieces of the Calming Bell. # Short Vignettes from a Girl's Memories: Subaru gets into a fight with Akihiko over his plans for a series of short subjects which the Theatre Club is set to perform, including a fairy tale, a modern-day story, and a Sherlock Holmes mystery. # A Day in the Life of a Ballet Student: An out-of-town hotshot newcomer at Oshiro Ballet Academy challenges Airi for her spot in the advanced class and steals Ikuto from her for the monthly skills test, forcing her to turn to Atsuko for help. # The Great Cheer-Off! Who Will Win?: Tired of being treated as second rate by Yuki over her looks, Cherri challenges her to a cheer-off, with the position of captain at stake, and her teammates decide to help her. # The New Boy! What's His Story? # Atsuko's First Recital! The Tale of the Doll!: When Atsuko learns that there's going to be a recital for Coppelia, she can't wait to perform onstage even if in a bit role. Unfortunately, Brash crashes the dress rehearsal... # The Play's the Thing! Subaru Does Shakespeare: The theater club does its annual modern-dress staging of Hamlet, with Subaru in the role of the eponymous prince of Denmark in a not-so-distant future setting. # TBA # Time for Cosplay! The WitchCon Is Here!: It's time for the annual WitchCon in the city, and the Cures go to have fun when Gonga senses a piece of the Calming Bell around there. # TBA # Will I Be Good Enough? Atsuko's Going to Be an Older Sister?!: When her fathers tell her they are going to adopt a baby, Atsuko is worried that she won't be a good older sister. # The Dress of Many Colors! Atsuko vs Airi!: When Atsuko and Airi are up for an audition for a company's production of a ballet based off of the Grimm fairy tale of The Coat of Many Colors for the role of Allerleirauh, they find themselves going against another ballet student who will do anything to get the part. # TBA # Welcome to Town, Cousin!: When Subaru and Airi's cousin comes to visit while her mother has work there for the week, the two welcome her with open arms, and the group help plan a week full of fun. But when a new enemy attacks with Slash, it's time for a different Cure to shine. # Time to Face Your Fear!: Metallic takes his sadism to a whole new level by unleashing a new plan that will serve to shatter the Cures' morale and reduce them to timid, whimpering shells and thus get them out of the way: splitting them up and forcing them to face their greatest fears. # I Will Face My Enemy!: At their darkest hour, Pretty Cure is saved from the Fear Dimensions by Narumi and her teammates, assisted by one of the last people the Cures expected to save them. # Where Did Acoustic Go?: After helping save the Cures, Acoustic disappears now that a manhunt is out for him on both sides. # TBA # TBA # Welcome Home Yukiko!: Today's the day when Atsuko's new baby sister arrives at the house but what happens when Yukiko is captured by ???. Now the cures are on a race against time to find Yukiko. # TBA: A famous international actress is coming to town, and the Cures are eager to meet her. # Hello Mother...The Reveal of Cherri's Mother!: It's Cherri's birthday and the Cures decide to throw her a party, but to Cherri's surprise a woman named Aina appears telling her she is her mother. But the reunion is cut short when the party is interrupted by Metallic. # TBA # Appendix Trouble! What Are We to Do?: When Kirara collapses from an inflamed appendix during a fight and gets captured by Soundwave at the worst possible moment, the Cures find themselves in a race against time to find their ailing teammate before the appendix bursts. # TBA # Blasted to the Past! Part 1: When a clock Mikiri sends the Cures to Atsuko's past, they find themselves a few days before the fire. # Blasted to the Past! Part 2 # We Need a Power-Up! The Relaxing Tambourines! # TBA # The Great Chime City Halloween Ball! # Untitled School Festival Episode # TBA # Untitled Fairytale Episode: When Atsuko finds a book with no name, it suddenly sucks her and the Cures into it. # TBA # Untitled Play Episode # TBA # Airi's Unexpected Partner! A Surprise Sister Act: Airi finally gets to perform the role of Marie in The Nutcracker, but complications ensue when Ikuto suffers an injury during practice, Subaru spontaneously volunteers to take his place as the Nutcracker Prince, and Metallic disrupts the dress rehearsal... # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # The Last Piece of the Bell Is Found! But Where'd It Go? # Atsuko vs Her Friends!: When the Disalarming Bell turns her friends against her along with the rest of the town them being under control of Shocker only being saved just in time by ???. Now she must find a way to save her friends and the world. # Untitled Finale Movies * Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure: Movie 1: Must Find the Guardian of Royale Gardens * Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure: Movie 2: Adventures in Toyland * Untitled Pretty Cure All Stars Project (featuring Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure, Athletic Pretty Cure, and Butterfly Pretty Cure!) Trivia * This series explicitly shares its continuity with Athletic Pretty Cure and Butterfly Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series